From This Moment On
by Ember1313
Summary: This is a few bonus scenes if you will to VeritaParlata's Put Your Life Back Together.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Characters/Pairings: Brenda/Dylan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Beverly Hills, 90210_.

AN:

This is a bonus scene (if you will) to VeritaParlata's  Put Your Life Back Together. I am ashamed to admit that it has been years since I've written any 90210 fic. It's sad really. However you never forget your first love and I'm so happy the muse cooperated. I hope you enjoy!

~Kelly~

PS

Be sure to look for my full fic City Lights coming soon!!

* * *

_**From This Moment On**_

There was a time Dylan McKay thought he would never have this. Sure, he had come close a few times but he never believed it would happen. And now he was going to be a father. With his own less than stellar childhood, Dylan was determined to do better. If he could just calm his girlfriend down.

Chuckling to himself, (he wasn't suicidal after all) Dylan pressed a kiss to her soft lips. When he barely got a response he said, "Bren? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I... I wasn't expecting this."

"Me either but it's a good thing."

"Promise?"

"I swear." he whispered lower his mouth back down to hers. It never took much for their desires to go from ember to a raging fire. Unlike high school, it wasn't a problem now. Dylan back them up to their king sized bed. He carefully laid Brenda down taking off her robe at the same time.

She was so beautiful just thinking about her made him ache. There had been times where they barely made it home much less to the bed. Something Dylan knew would have to change sooner rather than later.

His fingers and lips danced across her skin making her moan. Ignoring the fact he was still mostly clothed Dylan focused his attention her nipples. His tongue flicked across one bud causing it to tighten. Brenda's restless movements grew frantic when he blew on to the aching bud. He continued the torment for several more minutes before switching to the other nipple. This time Brenda's hands ran through his hair holding him in place. "Dylan please." she whimpered when he finally pulled away.

"Tell me what you want." he prompted followed by a searing kiss. Their tongues dueled feverishly until the need for air became too great.

"You. I need you now." She said desperately. Brenda ran her nails down his back causing him to hiss from the slight pain.

Dylan was tempted to tease her some more but let the idea go when she undid his jeans. They quickly fell to the floor along with his boxers. Brenda's hand surrounded his shaft pulling a growl from him. She was right it had to be now. Dylan wasn't willing to wait another moment.

Instinctively he reached for a condom from the drawer when Brenda stopped him. "We don't need those for awhile," she reminded him with a chuckle.

"I guess not. This is okay right. I'm not going to hurt..."

"It's fine I promise."

The soft reassurance was all Dylan needed. He carefully covered her with his body and then slowly eased himself inside her wet sheath. Somehow, Dylan managed to still his movements until Brenda adjusted. He was always caught off guard by how tight she was. Even now, she felt made for him.

When Brenda raised her hip and whimpered he began to move. Slowly at first in an attempt to draw the pleasure out. Brenda moved completely in rhythm with him. Lips and hands explored as the thrusts increased in power. Fast and frantic they moved until Brenda cried out and shuddered uncontrollably beneath him. Dylan exploded inside of her collapsing with a harsh groan. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Enough to marry me?" he asked praying the answer would be yes.

**~THE END~ [or is it? ;)]**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Okay three things.

1) Thanks to VeritaParlata for letting me borrow her story idea.

2) I had totally forgotten I could write humor.

3) Thanks to all the people who enjoyed this.

There is one more part that should be up by Sunday. I may or may not start posting City Lights then too. ;)

~Kelly~

* * *

**Part Two **

Brandon sat back listening to Dylan explain why his sister was mad at him this time. He had been brokering peace between them since high school but this was too much. "Bro that is more that I ever wanted to know about my sister's love life."

"I'm sorry man. I forgot for a second... it is just that she's pissed. I mean really pissed. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad. Not even when..." Dylan paused not wanting to think about that dark time in their relationship or the years that followed. "You have to help me with this."

"If she's that mad I don't know if I can."

"But you know her better than anyone. Brandon she thinks I was kidding. I don't know how to fix that."

Brandon truly felt sorry for Dylan. This didn't sound like one of Brenda's usual snits especially with being pregnant. "You'll figure it out. Just remember Brenda loves you and you love her. She still probably still freaking out about the baby. I did say congratulations right?"

"Yeah. At least you're happy for us," the other man grumbled on the other end.

"Come on my parents will come around. Have you told them?"

"Are you insane? There is no way I am telling Jim Walsh I got his little girl pregnant especially since we're not engaged. I haven't been that stupid since high school."

"Good thing too." Brandon said with a laugh. "You want advice? Here it is. Propose in way where she can't possibly misunderstand. Be honest with her and make sure Brenda knows this isn't about the baby."

"Thanks man. I hope it works."

"Me too. Tell my sister to call me sometime. I swear she's busier than I am."

"Nah. She's just avoiding me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm still mad at you." Brenda pouted as Dylan pulled into the parking lot. He had promised to take her out but then business came up as usual.

"I know but Nat said he needed to speak with me. I'll just be a few minutes I promise. You can have a milkshake or something," he said kissing her softly. All he needed was Brenda to cooperate for a few minutes. (Ha. Like that was going to happen.) "Please Bren. Just give me ten minutes then we can go. I promise."

"Ten minutes? You promise?"

"I swear. After I talk to Nat I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Okay."

"Thank you," he said kissing her again. The last week had been tense and full of stupid fights. After talking with Brandon, he finally got an idea that might work. Running around the car Dylan opened the door causing Brenda to smile. He breathed a sigh of relief as he escorted her into one of their favorite places.

When Dylan opened the door, she noticed the place was empty. Never had she ever seen the place without anyone in it. Even at closing time. What was Dylan up to? "I thought Nat needed to talk?"

"He did but that isn't why we're here."

"Oh this had better be good," she said crossing her arms.

"It is. At least I hope so." Dylan said pulling her to one of the many vacant chairs. "I love you so much Bren. When I think back on the last thirteen years its you I think of. I never expected to love someone the way I love you. And it scared me at first but I'm not scared now."

"Dylan..."

He kissed her gently to prevent her from continuing. "Shh. Let me finish. I need to say these things to you."

"I love you too." she replied completely ignoring his request.

"I know. There have been times that was the only thing I was sure of. That even if we weren't together anymore I knew you loved me. And now here we are in a secure, solid relationship. When I proposed the other night--, I screwed up. I know that but it felt right."

"I'm sorry I got so upset-- and laughed." she apologized softly. Brenda hated that she had hurt him so much.

"Me too. I hated that you didn't believe me. Until I remembered some advice I gave Steve."

"You gave Steve relationship advice?"

"Once. A very long time ago." Dylan admitted with a laugh. It may have been the only advice he had ever given anyone.

"So what was this advice?"

"It doesn't count unless you get down on one knee." Dylan said shifting to one knee. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. "Brenda Walsh. Love of my life. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because this is it no more running." he reminded Brenda gently. Dylan wasn't going to watch her walk away ever again.

"For either of us."

"That's right. I love you."

"I love you too. You didn't have to ask me to marry you." Brenda told him looking at her ring. To be honest she never thought Dylan would ask.

"Yes I did because I want to marry you. This isn't because of the baby."

"No it's because of my dad," she teased laughing at the look on Dylan's face. "Are you still scared of him?"

"He's your dad Bren and we both want his approval. I don't want him to worry about me leaving you."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

So this is it. My first 90210 fan fic in ages is officially over. Thanks to VeritaParlata or curses I haven't made up my mind. Also thnks to the people who commented it really meant a lot.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Part Three **

"You look beautiful Brenda." Janet, Steve's wife said from the doorway.

"Thanks Janet and thanks for letting us get married here."

"Please it's your parent's house. What I don't get why you didn't have it at your place."

"We thought it might be better if we were someplace where my dad felt comfortable. All things considered I'd really like it if he didn't kill Dylan today."

Just then, Cindy joined the women. Catching the end of her daughter's statement brought back some serious déjà vu. "Oh lord why is your father trying to kill Dylan now?"

"Isn't the fact were getting married enough?"

"I think he made peace with that when you were sixteen," the older woman said patting Brenda's hand.

"Well you would have never known it."

"Jim was just scared about losing his little girl. You'll understand better when you have kids." Cindy told her daughter. The truth was her father hadn't acted much differently about Jim. She caught Brenda's eye wondering why her daughter had suddenly gone quite. Then it hit her. "Your father is going to want to kill him."

"I know. Hopefully Brandon can keep there from being bloodshed. If he ever gets here that is." Brandon mumbled secretly thinking about killing her twin.

"He'll be here honey. There is no way he's going to miss you and Dylan finally getting married."

Dylan wondered if someone hated him. It was probably Steve. Being trapped in Jim Walsh's office (Even if it was no longer technicality his.) was bad enough without him actually sitting there with him. Stupid Brandon for being late. At least Brenda wouldn't be mad at him for a while.

"I want you to know that I'm happy for you and Brenda." Jim said slightly shocking Dylan. However, most of his issues with Dylan McKay had been resolved in the last three years.

"Bren appreciates that. She was worried about your reaction."

"Dylan you have to admit in the past you gave me reason to worry."

"I know I have but this time it's different." Dylan promised thinking about how solid things were with Bren this time.

"And I believe you."

"Brenda's pregnant." he admitted softly not sure, where the impulse had come from. Dylan almost immediately regretted it. The room went silent as the color drained from Jim's face.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly.

"Brenda and I are going to have a baby."

"You got my daughter pregnant?" he asked this time with a hint of anger in his voice.

"We didn't plan this."

"That doesn't make it better. Is this why you're getting married?"

"No. I love Brenda and you know that. It's just with the baby coming there was no reason to wait."

"Oh I know there isn't. You are going to marry Brenda because I'm not going to have you use this as some excuse..."

"I see I haven't missed all the excitement." Brandon interrupted from the doorway. From the looks of it, he had arrived just in time.

"Hey man."

"Hey. Come on dad lay off Dylan."

"I take it you knew. What am I saying of course you knew? This suddenly feels very familiar."

"But it's not I promise." Dylan argued motioning for Brandon to leave. He didn't need his best friend to play referee this time. Over the years, he and Jim had worked out most of their issues. Besides he wasn't that scared boy anymore either. "Bren and I what we have was intense even then. We made a lot of mistakes back then but I always loved her. I always wanted her to be happy."

"I know Dylan. I just wasn't expecting this."

"Us either but I'm excited. Mostly because of knowing your family."

"Who left Dylan in a room with dad?" Brandon asked in way of a greeting to his sister.

"Probably Steve."

"Come on Brenda I thought you forgave him?"

"I have...mostly," she said causing her twin to roll his eyes. Pulling Brandon into a hug, she whispered. "I am so happy you're here."

"Sorry about being late."

"Uh huh. I'll be upset later."

"I'm sure you will. Dad isn't going to kill him."

"How can you be sure?"

After a moment, Brandon shrugged. "Because I just do okay?"

"I just want him to be happy for us."

"He will be. Who knows they may move back to LA?"

"That is not funny," she said as Brandon laughed. "I like having them so far away."

"Ready to get married?"

"More than ready." 


End file.
